The Girl That I've Been Looking For
by Aileen Xiao
Summary: Tahun ini kejadian yang tidak bisa terjadi begitu saja, Hermione menderita dengan nasibnya tahun ini dan Draco berkesempatan mengerjai Hermione habis-habisan! CHAPTER 2, UPDATED! RnR
1. Sharing Room With You

Disclaimer

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

.

.

~Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger~

Rated : T

Genre: Romance - Friendship

.

**WARNING**

OOC, Miss Typos, and another imperfection. Just read it, you can hate it or love it.

**TIMELINE**

Hogwarts, tahun ketujuh bagi Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron dan murid seangkatan lainnya. ALL ALIVE. Bebas dari ancaman Voldemort. Hogwarts Battle tidak ada. Status Darah sudah tidak (terlalu) berlaku. Just follow the Timeline, The Story will lead you to the line.

**CHARACTER**

**Albus Dumbledore and other dead charas still alive.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Girl That I've Been Looking For<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

Hello Hogwarts! Aku kembali, kembali dari liburan yang cukup panjang di duniaku. Dunia Muggle. Aku sangat rindu suasana sekolah di sekolah sihirku Hogwarts. Aku selalu merindukan teman-temanku, apalagi Harry dan Ron! Tahun ketujuh, fiuh kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi tahun ini ya? Well, hanya Merlin yang tahu.

**Draco's POV**

Hemh, kembali lagi ke sekolah ini. Ya, bisa dibilang rumah keduaku. Aku sebenarnya merasa lebih baik dirumah keduaku karena aku bosan di rumahku sendiri, yaah walaupun luasnya berhektar-hektar toh lama kelamaan aku bosan juga kan? Dari lahir sampai sekarang di rumah itu. Hiyaah membosankan. Apalagi dengan keluargaku yang tidak bisa tertawa itu, mau tertawa saja ditutupi, wibawa katanya. Konyol menurutku! Coba kutanya kalian, pernah melihat ayahku tertawa lepas? Kau pernah? Kau pasti berbohong jika berkata pernah! Aku saja tidak pernah melihatnya! Oh ya pernah saat Ayah melihat Dobby si peri rumah jatuh dari lantai teratas Malfoy Manor ke halaman depan, dasar Ayah, kejadian tidak terlalu lucu seperti itu saja tertawa! Selera humor yang buruk! Yah setidaknya ia tertawa walaupun hanya sekian detik lalu memasang muka wibawanya lagi. Ah sudahlah, intinya, aku senang bisa datang ke rumah keduaku lagi. _What will happen this year? Well, let's see. _Hanya Merlin yang tahu.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Selamat Malam semuanya!" sapa sang Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts yang berjenggot putih nan panjang itu.

"Selamat Malam" jawab para Murid dari seluruh Asrama serempak.

"Selamat datang kembali di Hogwarts! Dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, mari kita sambut para anggota baru di sekolah kita, para murid tahun pertama dipersilahkan masuk..." Suara riuh dan tepuk tangan para murid pun menggelegar di seluruh penjuru Aula Besar Hogwarts setelah Albus Dumbledore mempersilahkan murid tahun pertama masuk ke Aula Besar.

Seperti biasa, para murid tahun pertama pun diseleksi satu persatu. Setiap mendapat anggota baru di Asramanya, anggota senior lainnya bertepuk tangan riuh. Sama dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sudah menjadi tradisi yang biasa di Hogwarts.

"Caveleine Keyworth..." panggil seorang guru Transfigurasi

Anak itu pun maju ke Altar dan duduk si sebuah kursi kayu kecil, Professor yang tadi memanggilnya menaruh sebuah topi usang diatas kepala Caveleine.

"Hem, cukup pintar, berani, baik hati..." kata Topi itu mempertimbangkan asrama manakah yang paling cocok dengan gadis itu "...aah sebaiknya kau berada di..." topi usang itu berhenti sebentar "...Gryffindor!" lanjutnya

Senyum merekah di bibir gadis mungil berambut pirang itu, ia pun mendapat tepuk tangan riuh dari seniornya di meja Gryffindor. Ia langsung menuju meja tempat teman-teman seasramanya berkumpul.

Sorting Hat pun terus melanjutkan tugasnya sampai semua murid tahun pertama selesai diseleksi. Tiba-tiba Professor yang bernama Minerva McGonagall itu melenjutkan

"Dan sekarang, mari kita umumkan Ketua Murid kita tahun ini." ucapannya itu sukses membuat hening di Aula Besar yang semula masih riuh dengan celotehan para murid.

Hening.

"Professor Dumbledore, silahkan anda lanjutkan" dan Professor McGonagall pun kembali ke kursinya yang berada di deretan para Professor Hogwarts

Wajah setiap murid tahun ketujuh menegang sekarang. Ini sangat tidak biasa. Biasanya Ketua Murid diberitahu lewat surat ataupun dengan cara dipanggil ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Tapi sekarang? Diumumkan didepan seluruh penghuni Hogwarts! Siapapun yang mendapatkan gelar itu di tahun ini, pasti langsung menjadi selebritis mendadak di Hogwarts

"Langsung saja, tanpa basa-basi, Ketua Murid Perempuan tahun ini adalah..." Dumbledore berhenti sebentar dan menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru Aula Besar "... perempuan yang sangat cantik, hatinya mulia, jenius -para Hufflepuff mendengus- dan juga pemberani, dialah... Miss Hermione Granger dari Asrama Gryffindor!" lanjut Dumbledore menyelesaikan pengumuman pertamanya

'Woohoooo!' sorak-sorai dan seluruh mata siswa-siswi Hogwarts kini langsung tertuju kepada Hermione Granger yang duduk di meja Gryffindor, Asramanya. Hermione hanya tersenyum diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kepada Miss Granger, dipersilahkan maju ke depan Aula." panggil Professor tua Dumbledore.

Ini tidak aneh. Sudah banyak yang memprediksi bahwa Hermione akan menjadi Ketua Murid Perempuan tahun ini. Jadi? Ya, ini biasa saja. Tidak terlalu berkesan sebenarnya. Semua sudah menduganya, huh tidak seru. Tapi tetap saja mereka bersorak-sorak untuk Hermione.

"Yak, dan untuk pendamping Miss Granger dan diharapkan bisa bekerjasama dalam menjalankan tugas Ketua Murid adalah seseorang yang sangat tampan menurut saya, terkenal di dunia sihir, dan juga populer di Hogwarts, dialah..."

Harry Potter sudah ingin berdiri. Dia sudah percaya diri atau lebih tepatnya 'TERLALU' percaya diri di menjadi Ketua Murid Laki-laki tahun ini. Namun, saat ia berdiri Dumbledore melanjutkan...

"...Draco Malfoy dari asrama Slytherin!" lanjut Dumbledore.

Wajah Harry langsung pucat dan memerah menahan malu

'Haaaah?' 'Whaaaat?' 'Mustahil!' dan kata-kata semacam itu langsung terlontar di ruangan ini. Draco, yang namanya dipanggil itu pun melangkah dengan angkuh ke depan Aula. Hermione langsung lemas dan tidak dapat membayangkan sama sekali bagaimana nasibnya selama setahun ini. 'Ini gila! Benar-benar gila! Apa yang terjadi? Ini tidak masuk akal! Merlin!' Hermione terus membatin dan merutuki nasibnya yang menurutnya malang ini.

Setelah itu pun perayaan dan makan malam diselenggarakan. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Namun bedanya, tahun ini meja Draco dan Hermione dipisahkan dari meja murid lainnya. Mereka mendapatkan meja spesial di Altar Aula Besar.

Dan malam perayaan itu pun terus berlanjut hingga larut

.

.

.

Saat sudah larut, Kedua Ketua Murid sudah diberitahu kamar mereka dan tugas-tugas mereka plus fasilitas istimewa yang mereka dapat selama mejabat sebagai Ketua Murid di Hogwarts. Mereka diharuskan berpatroli, mengatur rapat Prefek, memotong poin murid asrama yang berprilaku melenceng dan tugas-tugas lainnya

Yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah mereka berdua harus tidur di kamar yang sama hanya saja pisah ranjang! Merlin! Apa yang terjadi jika Hermione yang-kau-tahu sangat cantik, bertubuh indah, pintar dan idaman para lelaki itu tidur dalam kamar berisi seorang pemuda yang dicap Bad-boy, licik dan dijuluki Pangeran Slytherin itu! Hoh bisa terjadi bencana di Hogwarts.

Sesampainya di Ruang Ketua Murid mereka langsung masuk ke kamar mereka berdua karena mereka sudah cukup lelah malam ini

Draco mengawali pembicaraan "Hei kau, ranjangku yang sebelah kiri ya, kau yang di sebelah kanan" ucap Draco dengan nada memerintah setibanya mereka di Kamar Ketua Murid.

"Yasudah terserah kau saja, dan err jangan berbuat yang macam-macam Malfoy" kata Hermione memperingatkan Draco yang sebenarnya sudah punya sejuta ide untuk mengerjai wanita singa ini.

"Hn, aku tidak bisa menjamin ya dengan wajah dan tubuhmu itu" ia menampakkan seringai licik dan terkesan menggoda miss-know-it-all

"Malfoy! Apa maksudmu!" Hermione mulai gusar dan khawatir Draco akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadap Hermione.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, sekarang tidurlah, ini sudah larut Miss, dan jangan hirukan jika kau merasa ada yang tidur di sampingmu" Draco tertawa

"MALFOY! Ah sudahlah aku ingin mengganti bajuku dan kuminta kau meninggalkan ruangan ini, bisa?" pinta Hermione, ia sudah cukup bersabar!

"Hm, biar kupikirkan, hm kurasa... tidak!" Draco menyeringai licik ke Hermione

"Fiuh..." Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba bersabar lagi, oh Merlin ini lebih sulit dari yang Hermione duga "Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau, aku takkan memaksamu, tapi kau harus membalikan badanmu dan menutup matamu! Setuju?" Hermione mencari kesepakatan dengan Draco

"Ya baiklah" kata sang pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy mengalah dan menyepakati penawaran Hermione

Draco pun membalikan badannya dan Hermione mengeluarkan pakaiannya dari koper dan mulai membuka bajunya "Jangan mengintip!" katanya memperingatkan

"Iyaaa, tenang saja!" balas Draco santai.

Saat Hermione tinggal berpakaian dalam saja, Draco mulai tidak tahan dan ingin melihat seindah apa tubuh Hermione, ia pun menggumamkan sebuah mantra dan tiba-tiba muculah sebuah cermin yang memantulkan Hermione-berpakaian-dalam.

Draco mengutuk semua hormon yang bekerja dalam tubuhnya, ia terus melihatnya sampai Hermione curiga dan menyadari Draco sedang mengintipnya!

"MALFOY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAAAN?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>So? What do you think readers?<p>

Chapter 1-nya sangat pendek dan kurang seru ya? Huweee maafkan saya! Dan maaf juga belum bisa update Story "Love. Love! Love?" karena entah kenapa ide tersumbat jadi ga berani update -_-v

Disini Draconya badboy dan Hermione lumayan penyabar lah disini huwehehe

Bytheway Caveleine Keyworth itu cuma karangan saya kok ;)

Jadi kritik, saran dan komentar sangat dibutuhkan yaaa! REVIEW! REVIEW!

-Zhavier

R E V I E W


	2. Accident

Disclaimer

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

.

.

~Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger~

Rated : T

Genre: Romance - Friendship

.

**WARNING**

OOC, Miss Typos, and another imperfection. Just read it, you can hate it or love it.

**TIMELINE**

Hogwarts, tahun ketujuh bagi Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron dan murid seangkatan lainnya. ALL ALIVE. Bebas dari ancaman Voldemort. Hogwarts Battle tidak ada. Status Darah sudah tidak (terlalu) berlaku. Just follow the Timeline, The Story will lead you to the line.

**CHARACTER**

**Albus Dumbledore and other dead charas still alive.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

"MALFOY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAAAN?" teriakan Hermione yang nyaring dan beroktaf 10 -er mungkin tidak setinggi itu- langsung menusuk kuping Draco yang jelas-jelas sedang menikmati 'pemandangan' itu, ditambah lagi dengan suara cermin percah di waktu yang bersamaan, lengkap sudah latihan jantung Draco, jika ia mempunyai penyakit jantung, ia pasti sudah mati ditempat sekarang!

"Huwaaa" Draco segera meluncur kabur dan keluar dari kamar mereka karena takut Hermione yang sedang garang itu meledak. Bisa saja Hermione menghabisi nyawa Draco di hari pertama mereka menjadi Ketua Murid dan esok harinya ia sudah berada di Azkaban dan Draco terbujur kaku di pemakaman! Hell! itu bisa saja terjadi kan?

"MALFOOOOY! AWAS KAU YAAA!" teriak Hermione lagi setelah Draco lari terbirit-birit karena ketakutan dikutuk Hermione. Draco lari keluar tanpa alas kaki dan ia lupa membawa tongkat Hawthorn kesayangannya

Hermione langsung memakai kaos berwarna merah dan jeans hitam dengan cepat, lalu ia segera mengejar Draco yang lari-entah-kemana karena tadi terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari ruang Rekreasi mereka. Itu menjelaskan bahwa Draco pasti sudah diluar sana, di koridor mungkin?

.

.

.

Hermione meluncur keluar menuruni tangga dan menyusuri koridor. Tetapi nihil, Draco tidak ditemukan. 'Memangnya bisa sejauh apa dia berlari saat panik?' batin Hermione yang sebenarnya sudah kelelahan karena ia sudah berlari-lari keliling Hogwarts di malam hari dan meneriakan nama Malfoy. Memalukan!

Gadis cantik bermata hazel ini pun duduk di jendela dekat koridor, ia memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar sebelum kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid-nya. Kakinya sudah lemas, kaki-kaki mungilnya menuntut untuk istirahat, apalagi ia sempat tersandung tadi di tangga, kakinya agak membengkak dan sakitnya mulai terasa

"Hoah, hoah, hoah" tiba-tiba terdengar napas berat di ujung koridor, napas itu terdengar seperti napas orang yang baru selesai berlari marathon, orang itu terus berjalan mendekat ke arah Hermione, tapi Hermione diam saja karena ia pun tak tahu siapa itu, sedikit sulit melihatnya di kegelapan malam

Saat orang itu mendekat, orang itu melihat Hermione yang sedang meluruskan kakinya -katanya sih agar tidak parises- "M-mione? Mione? Aaaaaaaaa" Draco lari lagi karena melihat Hermione disitu, tapi rupanya Miss-know-it-all tidak ada niat untuk mengejarnya lagi

"Malfoy! Sudahlah, aku sudah capek, kau tidak lelah apa?" Hermione mengatakannya tepat saat si ferret pirang itu baru berlari beberapa meter

Draco langsung berhenti berlari begitu mendengar perkataan Hermione "Yaa, aku capek sih" ujar Draco polos, ia pun berbalik mendekati Hermione dan duduk disampingnya. Secepat itukah Draco berhenti ketakutan karena Hermione?

"Yasudah! Jangan lari terus! Sudah lupakan saja yang tadi!" Hermione juga sebetulnya malu jika ia harus mengungkit-ungkit kejadian memalukan tadi, jadi untuk kali ini Draco diberi 'keringanan' walaupun ia masih sedikit kesal dengan ulah Draco saat di kamar tadi

Draco mengangkat alisnya, "Hem baiklah" hanya itu saja yang terlontar dari pemuda Malfoy yang ketampanannya tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Sama sekali tidak ada kata 'Maaf' namun Hermione sudah hafal betul sifat pemuda berambut pirang mendekati putih ini. Kata 'Maaf' tidak berlaku di kamusnya. Jadi Nyonya Granger berpatronus Berang-berang itu tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya.

Lagi-lagi keheningan melanda

Draco celingak celinguk untuk melihat apakah ada bahan obrolah ditengah keheningan seperti ini, ia kebetulan melihat kaki Hermione,"Hei, kakimu bengkak?" celetuk Draco setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam

Hermione mendongak, "Y-ya kurasa" jawab Hermione singkat dan sedikit gugup karena diperhatikan oleh orang setampan Draco Malfoy. Wait! Tampan? Err mungkin biasa saja bagi Hermione, atau hanya Hermione-nya saja yang tidak mau mengakuinya?

"Apakah sakit?" tanya Draco dengan nada sedikit khawatir, tapi Hermione tidak mau 'kegeeran' dulu

"Begitulah" Hermione hanya menjawab singkat dan mati-matian menahan mukanya agar tidak memerah, _God! Is it hot here?_

"Sini, biar kulihat..." Draco mendekati kaki Hermione dan memegangnya tanpa aba-aba. Draco mengecek keadaan kaki Hermione yang sudah mulai membiru, sesekali Hermione mengaduh karena Draco memijit-mijit kaki Hermione pelan

Draco menaikkan alisnya, "Kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Draco memastikan keadaan partner Ketua Muridnya

"Entahlah, biar kucoba" Hermione mencoba bediri dan "AAAGGH" untung saja Draco ada didekatnya sehingga ia dapat menopang Hermione karena Hermione ternyata tak dapat berjalan, bahkan untuk berdiri pun ia terjatuh

"Ah kan! Sudah kuduga, kakimu bengkak parah Granger!"

Hermione agak khawatir dengan 'vonis' yang ditetapkan Draco "Separah itukah?"

"Ya, sudahlah..." Draco berjongkok di depan Hermione "...ayo cepat naik"

"What? Malfoy ta-..."

"Sudah cepat naik! Jangan kebanyakan protes! Lagipula kau mau kembali keasrama dengan cara apa? _Ngesot_?" potong Draco sebelum Hermione memprotes dan membantah lagi

"Oke oke b-baiklah..." Hermione naik ke pundak Draco dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Draco, Draco mulai berdiri sambil mengangkat kedua kaki mulus Hermione.

Draco dapat merasakan detak jantung Hermione dari punggungnya, jantungnya berdetak keras dan Draco pun tanpa terasa telah menaikkan sudut bibirnya beberapa derajat lalu membentuk sebuah senyuman. Senyuman seorang Malfoy. Sementara itu Hermione sudah tidak dapat menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang -well, dapat dikatakan tidak normal. Dengan keadaan seperti itu, pastilah Draco bisa merasakan detak jantungnya. Tidak ada alasan bagi Hermione untuk mengelak, ia memang berdebar-debar. Dan keadaan canggung itu terus berlanjut sampai mereka tiba di Asrama mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Hermione bangun lebih awal, Draco masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Pagi pertama mereka, em ya ini memang pagi pertama mereka kan? Hermione cukup senang pagi ini mereka belum berdebat tentang apapun, yaa lumayan untuk pagi pertama. Tapi tunggu! Draco kan belum bangun, ya pantas saja mereka belum berdepat tentang apapun! Jika Hermione sudah mengoceh tiba-tiba, itu berarti dia -err gila?

Krieet. Terdengar suara pintu kayu terbuka. Pemuda berambut pirang langsung menunjukkan wajahnya dari balik pintu. Tuan Draco Malfoy sudah bangun rupanya, rambut acak-acakan, celana pendek berlogo Slytherin dan kaus putih polos tanpa lengan. Itulah penampilannya pagi ini

"Jadi..." Draco celingak celinguk mencari sesuatu di pantry Ketua Murid "...dimana sarapanku?" lanjutnya enteng dengan tampang polos tak berdosa

"Ya kau buat sendiri" sahut Hermione yang sedang menyiapkan beberapa potong roti dan secangkir coklat panas di pantry

"_What? _Jangan bercanda Granger! Nah itu roti untuk siapa?" kata Draco sambil menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa potong roti yang sedang disiapkan Hermione

Heuh, Hermione memutar bola matanya "Untukku" jawab Hermione singkat

"Kau ini! Lah aku bagaimana? Semalam kan kau sudah kutolong!"

"Hiiih! Bikin sendiri bisa kan? Lagipula kan salahmu juga kakiku bengkak! Arrgh sudahlah!" emosi Hermione mulai naik, sabar Mione, sabar, ini masih pagi!

Draco yang berjarak beberapa meter dari Hermione menyeringai. Seringaian macam ini pertanda buruk bagi Hermione. Tepat sekali! Karena tiba-tiba Draco berlari dan menyambar roti yang sedang Hermione buat. Draco langsung meluncur menuju kamar dan berkata "Rotinya terimakasih yaaa~"

"Hei! Malfoy! Itu rotiku!" Hermione pun langsung mengejar Draco yang 'mencuri' sarapan paginya

"Malfoooy! Sini kau!"

Baru beberapa langkah Hermione berlari, ia sudah terjatuh karena kakinya masih sakit gara-gara kejadian kemarin "Awww" Hermione keseleo dan kakinya tiba-tiba terasa sangat perih

Darah segar mulai mengalir dari kaki mungil Hermione, Draco yang melihatnya segera berbalik dan menghampiri Hermione. Ternyata Hermione menginjak pisau yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membuat roti. Sayatannya cukup panjang dan sepertinya luka di kakinya lumayan dalam

"GRANGER! Astaga! Kau tidak apa-apa? Lihat! Kau berdarah! Aduuuuh bagaimana ini? Granger! Granger! Bagaimana ini? Aduuuuh" Draco sangat panik sehingga ia kurang fokus dan mejadi sedikit ngelantur, ia sangat bingung dan panik melihat darah yang mengalir dari kaki Hermione

"Bodoh! Aku tahu! Iya ini berdarah! Ssssh aaaah sakit! Perih aaah, Draco, kumohon tolong!" Hermione teriak-teriak kesakitan, lukanya sangat perih dan saking sakitnya kakinya sudah mulai mati rasa, seperti... lumpuh?

"AAAAARGH"

Tanpa aba-aba, Draco yang panik tiba-tiba menggendong Hermione dan keluar dari ruangan. Hermione bingung dan spontan tangannya mencengkram baju Draco, ia takut jatuh karena Draco berlari dengan sangat cepat. Draco berlari-lari menuju Hospital Wing, Ia berteriak "Minggir! Minggir!" kepada siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Draco lari seperti seorang pangeran yang sedang menyelamatkan putrinya yang terluka

Darah Hermione terus menetes di sepanjang koridor, Hermione juga sudah pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah. Draco juga sudah mulai capek karena Hermione lumayan berat walaupun kurus, ditambah lagi Draco tertekan dengan keadaan sangat panik seperti ini.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah 10 menit berlari-lari menggendong Hermione, Draco berhasil sampai di Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri mereka dengan membawa perban serta alat-alat pertolongan pertama lainnya untuk Hermione.

Draco membaringkan Hermione di salah satu kasur. Tanpa sadar, Draco memegangi tangan Hermione saat Madam Pomfrey memberi Hermione pertolongan pertama. "Bertahanlah Granger, kau pasti kuat, hiraukan rasa sakitnya, aku bersamamu" kata-kata itu meluncur tiba-tiba saja dari mulut seorang Draco Malfoy. Suatu kalimat yang terdengar sangat mustahil bila diucapkan seorang Malfoy junior. Ya, setidaknya itu dulu, beberapa tahun lalu ketika Hermione masih akrab dipanggil 'Mudblood'

Hermione yang walaupun masih menahan rasa sakit berusaha tersenyum dan berkata "Terimakasih Draco..."

Apa? Apakah Hermione baru saja berkata Draco? Nama depannya? Bukan Malfoy?

Draco langsung gelagapan dan ia berkata "Ya, sama-sama Hermione, tahan rasa sakitnya ya, berjuanglah..."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Halooo, saya kembali di chapter 2! Chapter ini lagi-lagi pendek hahaha saya baru selesai ulangan soalnya #curhat. Yang merasa ini kependekan, silahkan review, kalo mau chapter panjang juga silahkan review! Jadi intinya saya butuh review (?)<p>

Ya, saya tahu Draco jadi agak konyol disini hahaha gapapa kan? Hermionenya juga agak sabar dan peralihan feelingnya cepet banget yaah :/

Oiya banyak juga yang bertanya-tanya kenapa ketua murid sekamar! Ya, itu gatau kenapa muncul tiba-tiba di otak saya dan supaya agak unik dan beda sama yang lain hahaha saya akui otak saya emang lagi ga bener waktu itu, jadinya gitudeh hoho

Balasan review (semoga pertanyaannya terjawab) :

**Yowkid: **Iya bener, saya lupa hoho makasih ya udah diingetin ;) Keren? kayaknya engga deh u_u saya kurang pede, ini ceritanya aneh soalnya huhu. Ini udah lanjut ^.^ gimana? Reviewnya lagi yow hoho

**Lanaluu: **Iya Harry kepedean banget yak wkwk malu-maluin! Kependekkan? Kan biar penasaran wkwk #ngeles Ini udah update looh, walaupun lagi-lagi kependekkan -_-v maap! review lagi doong~ hehe

**Dramione79: **Hahaha iya emang saya jail pengen bikin ketua murid sekamar wkwk, rating jadi M? WAAAW saya masih dibawah umur hahaha makasih ya komen positifnya, saya seneng banget kalo menurut kamu begitu ;) Updated nih, walaupun agak lama~ review lagi yaa! ;)

**Azusa Granger: **Draco emang jail huwehehe, Harry juga noh malu-maluin hahaha, udah lanjut nih, semoga suka yaa, dan maaf juga kependekkan -_-v Review yaah! ;)

**Beatrixmalf: **Kecepetan yaa? waduuuh tiap bikin fic saya selalu dapet review ini huwahaha berarti saya emang bikinnya kecepetan terus yah haha. Oke nanti semoga bisa lebih baik deh! Concritnya membangun banget! makasih banyak yaa~ jangan lupa nanti review lagi okee ;)

**Yanchan: **Rencananya sih mau jadi badboy, tapi saya berubah konsep nih kayaknya, entah jadi gimana nanti huwahaha ikutin terus ya kelanjutannya haha, updated nih~ gimana? review lagi yahh

**Koreanpotter: **i gave you more! hahaha gimana chapter ini? review lagi yaa~

**Just Ana: **Iya nih, maaf kalo imajinasi saja agak ngeres sampe mereka bisa sekamar, bukan salah Dumbledore kok! Ini salah saya huwahuwahaha jangan lupa review lagi yaah~

Thanks ya buat Readers yang walaupun ga memencet tombol review, makasih udah baca! :)

Tapi saya lebih berterima kasih sama yang udah mau nyempetin diri buat ngereview! :D

-Zhavier

R E V I E W


End file.
